Bad Hair Day
Bad Hair Day is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-eighth case in Rusthollow and the ninety-second case overall. It takes place in Vertex Springs appearing as the second case in the district. Plot While the player and Jayden were relaxing in the headquarters, playing a game of chess, Warren received a call that a body had been found inside a local hair salon. The duo proceeded to head there and investigate, finding Shane's mother and hairdresser Ayane Chapeler with a hole burned into her forehead. Autopsy performed by Melissa confirmed that Ayane was killed after a laser was burned into her brain, killing her instantly. The duo reluctantly informed Shane Chapeler of his mother's death before suspecting teenager Maisa Goddard and mathematician Sebastian Crane before hearing word that Shane's father Samuel Chapeler wished to speak to the team. The team spoke to Samuel and offered their condolences. A grieving Samuel invited them to search through the Chapeler family home, resulting in the team suspecting Shane's boyfriend and space station architect Johnathon Sanderson. After a long investigation, the team incriminated Maisa for Ayane's death. The young girl confessed to killing Ayane but insisted it was an accident. Maisa told the detectives that she had overheard Ayane on the phone in the hair salon speaking about a heist. She further explained that when she tried to sneak away, she knocked over a lamp and alerted Ayane of her presence. For the next couple of days, Ayane started monitoring Maisa making sure she didn't tell anyone. In an attempt to get Ayane away, Maisa sent her a threat through the mail but to no avail as Ayane started pressuring her further. Finally, Maisa snapped and confronted Ayane in the salon where they started fighting, resulting in Maisa accidentally firing the hair removal laser into Ayane's forehead. In court, Judge Price could see that Maisa was clearly shaken by the ordeal and sentenced her to six months in a correctional facility for youths along with mandatory counselling sessions. During the aftermath of the trial, the player and Faith headed to the hair salon and searched through Ayane's bag, revealing a broken key. After piecing the key back together, the pair searched through Ayane's home and found a safe. The duo then unlocked the safe and searched through it's contents, discovering a large amount of mysterious equipment. Teresa confirmed that the equipment was designed to assist in breaking into banks and vaults, leaving the team worried. Meanwhile, Johnathon requested the player's help urgently. He explained that Shane hadn't probably been grieving for his mother and that he'd booked a holiday in order for Shane to get away for a while but confessed that he hadn't been able to find Shane, last seeing him by millennia road. After searching the area, they discovered Shane's beanie covered in dirt and mud, resulting in the pair cleaning the hat. Finally, they discovered Shane sitting on his own on a park bench, drinking from a bottle of beer. Johnathon comforted an upset Shane and decided they should head home so Shane could sober up. The next day, Shane returned to the headquarters and told the team about his upcoming holiday with Johnathon. Finally, Warren decided that due to the recent events with Shane's mother and Irene's resignation, the police force deserved a break and told them they were heading to the Phantomfair theme park without delay. Summary Victim *'Ayane Chapeler' (found with a hole burned into her face) Murder Weapon *'Hair Removal Laser' Killer *'Maisa Goddard' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cucumber. *The suspect uses crayons. *The suspect eats ice cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears suspenders. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cucumber. *The suspect uses crayons. *The suspect eats ice cream. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses crayons. *The suspect eats ice cream. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cucumber. *The suspect uses crayons. *The suspect eats ice cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears suspenders. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cucumber. *The suspect uses crayons. *The suspect eats ice cream. Killer's Profile *The killer eats cucumber. *The killer uses crayons. *The killer eats ice cream. *The killer is 5'5". *The killer wears suspenders. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hair Salon. (Clues: Victim's Body, Appointment Card; New Suspect: Shane Chapeler) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cucumber) *Examine Appointment Card. (Result: Haircut Appointment Card; New Suspect: Maisa Goddard) *Ask if Maisa saw anything. (New Crime Scene: Millenia Road) *Investigate Millenia Road. (Clues: Torn Object, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Object. (Result: Mathematical Tie Label) *Examine Label. (Result: Owner Identified; New Suspect: Sebastian Crane) *Question Sebastian about Ayane's murder. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Hair Removal Laser) *Analyze Hair Removal Laser. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses crayons) *Inform Shane of his mother's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak to Samuel about his wife's death. (Attribute: Samuel eats cucumber and uses crayons; New Crime Scene: Chapeler Home) *Investigate Chapeler Home. (Clues: Satchel, Mailbox) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Johnathon's Wallet; New Suspect: Johnathon Sanderson) *Question Johnathon about Shane's mother's murder. (Attribute: Johnathon eats cucumber) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Cut-Out Letters) *Examine Cut-Out Letters. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ice cream; New Crime Scene: Ice Cream Van) *Investigate Ice Cream Van. (Clues: CCTV Camera, Briefcase) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (05:00:00) *Confront Maisa about throwing eggs. (Attribute: Maisa eats cucumber and ice cream and uses crayons) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (06:00:00) *Confront Sebastian about his payments to the victim. (Attribute: Sebastian eats cucumber and ice cream and uses crayons) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Garden Fence. (Clues: Faded Document, Flower Pots) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Last Will and Testament) *Analyze Last Will and Testament. (05:00:00) *Speak to Samuel about Ayane changing her will. (Attribute: Samuel ears cucumber and ice cream and uses crayons) *Examine Flower Pots. (Result: Crumbled Note) *Examine Crumbled Note. (Result: Ultimatum Message) *Confront Jonathon about Ayane disapproving of his relationship with Shane. (Attribute: Johnathon uses crayons) *Ask Shane if he knew about Ayane disapproving of his relationship. (Attribute: Shane uses crayons and eats ice cream, Johnathon eats ice cream) *Investigate Salon Chairs. (Clues: Candy Jar, Barber Supplies) *Examine Candy Jar. (Result: Webcam) *Analyze Webcam. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'5") *Examine Barber Supplies. (Result: Gold Object) *Analyze Gold Object. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears suspenders) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Time is Money (2/6). (1 star) Time is Money (2/6) *Investigate Hair Salon. (Clue: Ayane's Handbag) *Examine Ayane's Handbag. (Result: Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Key) *Investigate Chapeler Home. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Safe Contents) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: Mysterious Equipment) *Analyze Mysterious Equipment. (06:00:00; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Johnathon what he needs. (Reward: Leather Jacket) *Investigate Millenia Road. (Clue: Sports Equipment) *Examine Sports Equipment. (Result: Dirty Beanie) *Examine Dirty Beanie. (Result: Beanie) *Return the beanie to Shane and tell him about the holiday. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Vertex Springs Category:Rusthollow